


Asami's POV

by ryuaki69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuaki69/pseuds/ryuaki69
Summary: Just a bunch of stories from Asami's side
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Kirishima Kei/Original Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship, Suoh Kazumi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! I'm new here but I've been a fan of Finder for so long already. I have been ready their stories and now I decided to give it a try. All the stories may or may not be connected to each other. I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling error hehe. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been about a week since the incident in Macau. Akihito had been bouncing back to his bubbly personality even after all he had been through. He was normal and was going back to his photographer job. Asami had banned him before but he knew locking his kitten down in the penthouse too weren’t the best idea.

After all, Akihito is a free spirit young man. He need to get out there to overcome his traumatize condition. Besides, Akihito started threatening about sneaking out if he’s staying for another week.

Asami made an agreement to let him out which the younger immediately agreed even he had to sacrifice his ass for his freedom. Asami didn’t take it lightly that night. He used all the opportunity to use it in his favourite secret room. Akihito ended up taking another day off before going to work the day after.

Asami has his men tailing on him since he’s still worried for Akihito’s whereabout and had them reported to him every two hours or if anything urgent came up, knowing the younger can’t keep his nose out of danger.

Akihito usually went for a scoop at night and went to the editor first thing in the morning. Other than that, he will just wander around the park or hanging out with his friends, Kou and Takato. Having a few drinks and got drunk home which Asami gladly made use of his state. Drunk Akihito is a horny Akihito.

Yesterday Akihito’s guard reported that he went for ice cream at the park and made friends with a five year old kid. The kid was sitting on the park bench, swinging his legs while eating some Pocky. Akihito who was sitting on the other side of the bench was eyeing the kid until they ended up talking about their passion in Pocky.

The guard also attached some of their pictures sharing their snacks to Asami. Asami found it unbelievable that he somehow manage to connect with a five year old child. Yet it is quite comforting. Akihito really is a brat. The report on him was very amusing every time. He never seems to fail on surprising Asami. He is a troublemaker after all.

Asami came home that night with a box full of various flavor including the limited edition Pocky. He remembered Akihito stood frozen at the genkan upon seeing Asami holding a box of heaven to him. The younger was so happy that he initiated a kiss after getting a hold of the box. If Pocky was the price for Akihito to be the first one kissing him, he is willing to pay.

He remind himself to buy tons of Pocky later or even the company if he needed to. As long as Akihito happy. A happy brat is a happy Asami. 

It was 11 pm when Asami got to the penthouse door. Kirishima bow and bid goodnight before leaving his boss entering the door. His business meeting going unexpectedly smooth today and it ended earlier than usual so he got to call it a day early.

It’s been awhile since he got home before midnight. Usually he got home around three or four in the morning. Getting in bed with a sleeping Akihito and left with the same state of Akihito.

He got inside and walked toward the living room. He found the TV was on, showing some horror movie and a small figure sprawling across the sofa with a blanket covering most of the figure’s body, showing only a mop of blond.

Asami reach for the remote and turn it OFF. Akihito must have awake upon the sudden silence and open his eyes, made a contact with a golden one. “Asami? You’re home. What time is it?” He said while getting up, rubbing his eyes.

Asami couldn’t help the soft smile creeping to his lips as he watch his young lover. He admit Akihito is really cute but he wouldn’t declare it out loud. Well, at least not at the moment. The younger would want to chop his head and the older didn’t want to ruin the peace moment.

“It’s only 11pm. You should go back to sleep if you’re tired. I can help myself.” the older said, still eyeing the younger.

“You conquered the world well today?” Akihito stretch his arms, unaware that his shirt ridden up a bit which Asami immediately notice. Serving Asami an early dessert for the night. Asami chuckle at his comment.

“Yes, meeting went well so I can got home to my waiting wife early.” he said. Making Akihito puffing his cheeks out at the ‘wife’ but didn’t say anything which Asami was glad meaning Akihito did admit he’s the older’s wifey but didn’t want to admit it out loud.

He got up the sofa and slip in the bunny slippers Asami bought him for his birthday. “Do you want something? I didn’t make anything yet. I don’t know you’ll be home early.” He walk pass Asami but caught by a strong arm snaking on his slender waist.

“It’s okay. I’ve eaten.” The arm on his waist caressing innocently on his skin. The hands wandering Akihito’s body after longing to touch him and suddenly turn into back hug with the taller’s nose in the crook of his neck, taking in the smaller man’s scent. “But I’m ready for dessert.”As he said that, Asami already nipping on Akihito’s neck.

“A-Asami…” he moan. After a few minutes, Akihito finally got the strength to push the older just enough for Akihito to face Asami. “Go take shower then, old man.”

Asami smirk upon seeing his lover blushing. “If my wifey say so.” Then he left Akihito who become redder if possible. As he walk further, he heard Akihito yelling.

“Who says I’m the wife! I’m the husband, you bastard!” Asami can imagine Akihito pouting his lips without even looking, making him chuckle the second time of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito having trouble with Asami's card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

From:Akihito’s Guard Ishida

To:Asami

Takaba-sama bought the latest camera model from Aoki Photographing shop. He spent it with his black credit card, Asami-sama.

Asami was busy checking through the bundle of documents from Kirishima that needed his immediate attention when he heard his phone beeping. He waste no time to check on the message, putting down his pen and document then reach the phone in his suit pocket.

Just as he done reading the message from Ishida, his phone beep again signaling another message received. Bingo! It’s a message from Akihito’s card payment transaction.

Asami gave him the black credit card specially for Akihito’s needs. The card is for VIP, international usage and unlimited so Akihito can use it any time and anywhere he wants. But being Akihito he is, he refused to use it as he said he is not Asami’s mistress. He claimed that he can buy anything he wants with his own money. That he didn’t need Asami’s support.

They did have an argument about it but being a manipulative bastard Asami, he managed to encourage Akihito to keep the card for emergencies which the younger did protest saying he won’t even use it even if it’s urgent but kept it eventually. So, when Akihito’s guard reported about him using the card was really surprising to Asami.

What kind of emergency that he is willingly using his card? And he spent quite an amount for Akihito himself. Well, different from Asami’s definition of spending money. Compared to the amount of money that Akihito used, Asami would say it didn’t even hurt a single penny.

Asami scan again at the transaction before went to the message from Ishida. He was about to ask for picture when suddenly new message from him. He knew he can rely on him if not he wouldn’t dare to put him incharge of guarding his other half.

He click the message. Three attachments. More than enough. He open the first one. The first one is a picture of the camera itself. Asami remembered that the camera was just launched about a week ago so it is still hot on sale. He himself had gone to the launching event as the VIP guest.

The second attachment is the detail from the specs to the price of the camera. Asami didn’t quite understand the other details of the image quality, megapixel counts, shutter lag and all but he did understand numbers. He’s impress Akihito paid for the latest and most expensive one from the store. Good job, kitten.

The last image is his feisty lover himself was exiting the shop with a shopping bags in his right hand. His face is somehow look worried and uncomfortable. He’s suppose to be happy after purchasing an excellent camera. Asami knew his passion for camera and him being upset after making a good decision is worrying the older.

It’s true Akihito is an open book and showed his emotions expressively. The older liked the fact Akihito being transparent to him that he able to read him right away but the younger is also a whole dictionary of emotions. Asami himself haven’t even read half of it.

Asami kept the last picture into his favorite album with other pictures of Akihito with different expressions. He labeled the picture as ‘Confuse’. An excuse for future reference.

*

It is 2 in the morning when Asami arrived at home and got into the penthouse. His young lover usually already asleep by then and just left dinner at the table. So when Asami turn around from locking the door and found a small figure standing at the other side of the genkan with teddy bear pyjamas, he was a little shock.

“Welcome home, Asami.” Akihito said with a soft voice. Asami can see his fingers are fidgeting, clearly showing his state which is nervous. Asami give him time to come clean just until he ate his dinner. For now, he’s just have to play dumb.

“You’re not asleep?” he ask, innocently while taking off his shoes. Akihito shakes his head and went to the older then took his briefcase which the latter gave willingly.

Akihito walk away with the briefcase, back facing Asami before he heard him saying,“I was waiting for you.”

Asami knew the younger purposely hiding his face because he knew his eyes tells it all. The younger put away the briefcase at the coffee table before ushering Asami to the dining table.

“Waiting me for what?” the older said, following Akihito to the dining table. He didn’t take his eyes off Akihito’s face that suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing to look at. Asami was baiting the kitten to the trap.

“For your dinner, of course.” he laugh. Asami would be dump if he didn’t notice it’s a nervous laugh. The golden eyes watch Akihito’s every move as he was preparing Asami’s dinner. Sometimes slip his eyes down low to his ass for rejuvenation purposes.

“Asami, you’ll poke a hole if you keep staring at my ass.” he said, without looking as he scoop miso soup into a bowl after reheating it. Asami can’t help the chuckle that escape his lips.

“I’ll be gladly help you fill it up.” Akihito shot the older a glare with a deep blush before continue scooping with pouty lips. Asami laugh at his action which he found it really adorable. Akihito really is a kitten.

Look just how relax Asami is around Akihito with his guard complete down and showing a lot more expression to him and him alone. Asami’s possessiveness towards Akihito is no joke.

As soon as Akihito brought the food, Asami eat in silence while the younger sitting by his side, watching him eating. Akihito kept on playing with his fingers under the table.

“What is it, kitten?” Asami was going to wait until he has the courage to bring it up himself but as time goes by, Asami’s patience is running thin. His frustration get the best of him.

“Hm, Asami. I-I bought a new camera today.” he said, looking down to his fingers.

“And?” The older didn’t take time to answer. He already knew where this is going. He continue eating, acting indifferent.

“It was really, like really expensive…” he pause, looking at Asami’s expression but still with unreadable expression. “…I put it under your tab.” he put on a cheeky grin as Asami look at his lover.

“So?” he said then continue eating.

The older’s answer made the younger slightly frozen. “I-I mean I took quite a few of your zeros.” Asami can feel Akihito’s gaze kept on staring at him. “But I promise you, I’ll pay it back.”

Asami put his chopsticks down and turn to the other latter, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. The slight flinch from the younger didn’t go unnoticed by him. “How much did you use?”

The older sudden attention made Akihito nervous all over again. “Hm, maybe around 400 thousand yen. Approximately?” He let a nervous laugh escape again as he finished.

Asami lift one of his eyebrow. “That is quite an amount there.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry”

“I thought you’ll only use jus-”

“ I know, Asami. You don’t have to put salt around my wound. I’m sorry.” he interrupted his words. Feeling guilty the more Asami state it that way. Now pouting his lips and made puppy eyes towards Asami.

He knew he can made use of the situation. He just have to play his cards right to trap the kitten. “I’m just shocked, Akihito.” Purposely bringing him to the edges where it hurts.

The latter knew Akihito would bark back if he’s not in the disadvantage side. “I probably can use it to a company or two for investment.” Just a little bit.

“I’ll do anything to pay.” he blurted out.

Ah, there it is. The scent of sweet victory. “You wouldn’t want to pay money with money, is it?” Head slightly tilted while staring at Akihito. Damn Asami for his business negotiation skill.

“N-Name your price then, Asami.” The younger must be insane for putting the deal on the table. He has thousands of favors he can ask for. The regret came after when he saw Akihito gulp and slightly shift in his seat. But Akihito didn’t take back his words. Just waiting patiently for his older lover.

“I’m going to take a shower. I want you to wear my shirt and ready for bed.” he said after deciding to show mercy to Akihito.

The photographer look puzzled. “No pants.” he said again when the other still didn’t respond.

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“You just want me to wear your shirt as payment for the whole amount of money I used? Do you understand when I said that I chose the most expensive one? Not to mention the lenses that they picked out. It’s too expensive for a cam-”

“So you prefer something freaky in the secret room?” Asami lift one of his eyebrow. Upon hearing ‘secret room’, Akihito jolted and quickly stand up from the chair.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Asami-sama.” he bow a 90 degree angle then running to the master bedroom. Leaving Asami smirking while watching his little lover disappearing at the corner.

*

Asami got out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around his waist, exposing his V line and abs for the younger to savour. Which the latter really savoring everything as he was laying on the king size bed with the comforter covering most of his body up to his nose.

Asami remain calm, ignoring the blond as he walk to the closet. He discard the towel aside, smirking as he heard a gasp coming from behind. Akihito did enjoy the view of his muscular ass. Grabbing a pair of black boxer and put it on before walking towards the blond wearing his infamous smirk.

The older pull the comforter off in an effort of exposing more of the younger but he had a tight grip on it. “You’re considering the secret room now, Akihito?”

The said young man loosen his grip instantly, letting the crime lord peel it off. “Bastard.”

Asami smirk finally see the creamy limbs and porcelain skin. Undeniably match with his shirt that look a little too big for the blond but perfect in Asami’s eyes. Mine.

“Perfect.” He get into the bed, snaking his Akihito’s waist and buried his face in his neck. Taking in the sweet scent of his kitten. He can’t deny the instant energy he got just from touching Akihito.

“Akihito.” Without any question follows, Asami let the name disappear through thin air. He loves the way Akihito’s name roll his tongue.

They spend their time cuddling in silence, enjoying each other warmth. The exhaustion catch up to him and was about to lose his consciousness when Akihito decided to break their peace.

“Asami?”

“Hm?” Asami reply with his eyes still shut.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to use your card.” When Asami didn’t respond, Akihito continue. “I was only going to check for the price but…” he pause. Asami collect his consciousness again when he heard Akihito hesitate. Bet he’s not going to like where this is going.

“The staffs there were mocking and being mean to me when I asked about the camera. I was going to look for something cheap since my camera got smashed from last night scope and I need a camera for my scope this evening.” he said.

“So I got angry and ordered the most expensive camera. I didn’t think at the moment but I can’t back down so your card is the last option.”

Asami sigh. So that’s what makes him upset. He caress the smooth skin his thumb can reach. “It’s your card, kitten. Don’t think too much about it. I made specially for times like that.”

The gentle voice ease the small figure in his arms. “I’ll let it pass this time, Asami.”

“Own it, Akihito.”

Then he heard a light snore under his chin. Asami glad that the blond has fell asleep. Good thing he didn’t see the crime lord’s glare and the unpleasant plan in his unpalatable mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some rare event where Asami got injured and Akihito was too innocent for his possessive lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update hehe. I hope yall like it! <3

“I’ll change your bandages later. I’ll just have a quick shower so stay put.” Akihito grab his towel on the rack before pacing into the bathroom without waiting a reply from his older lover who was so caught up with his work.

Asami was in his office back at the penthouse. Sitting with leg on top of the other while going through hundreds of business documents on the table. His eyebrow slightly furrowed as he focus on the agreement in his hand.

Asami is not really a fan of working from home. It doesn’t make him feel like he’s working. Asami is the kind of person who prefer to get things done as soon as possible. If he’s unsatisfied with something, he’ll request for another meeting and discuss things once and for all. He’s a workaholic after all.

Akihito had begged Kirishima to let him free for at least a day since Asami got jumped the week before and injured his left shoulder. Akihito had been nagging for the older to stop acting like a freaking hero. Insisting Asami to take a proper treatment at the hospital instead of from his personal doctor which he instantly disagree.

Asami admit he didn’t expect the attack and ended up getting pretty bad wound from it but that is the main reason why he can’t rest up. His enemy has dared to touch Asami. It wouldn’t take a second for them to hurt Akihito. He have to keep working and strengthen his empire in order to protect his kitten.

After going through the agreement in his hand, he wanted to call Kirishima to set up meeting with one of his client about the route in Osaka but Akihito had forbidden him from using his phone too for the day. Using his phone will distract him more from his so called holiday. His paperworks had already busying him to no end.

Asami need to rest but rest is just not in the crime lord’s book. Akihito ended up hiding his phone somewhere around the large space of the owner’s own penthouse. Hoping the older gave up, which he did.

Asami was so immerse in his paperwork that he didn’t notice his young lover walked inside the office with a cup of black coffee and a first aid kit on the other hand. His damp hair was covered with a small towel.

“A lot of work?” Akihito said as he set the cup of hot liquid at the desk. Being extra careful not to spill anything on Asami’s papers which looked too intimidating for Akihito’s sake.

Asami completely ignored the blond and continue rummaging on another pile of papers.

“You looked tired.” he tried again. Which to no avail. Asami struggle to grab a file with just his right hand when it slip off his fingers and drop it on the floor. Sending it scattering on the floor.

He let a grunt escape his lips as he went and bend down to reach for it when a smaller hand stop him from doing so. His young lover went instead, collecting the papers and stack them neatly before got up.

“This can wait.”

“No. This is important.” Asami was about to steal it from Akihito’s hand before he pulsl it away from his reach. The older shot the blond a glare when he saw his pleading eyes.

“Please, Asami. Your wound at least.” he pleaded. Asami’s eyes immediately soften and sigh. He never going to win against that hazel eyed man. He knew that he’s only worried.

“Hurry up then.” he said with a baritone voice as he sat back. Finally surrender.

Akihito show a toothy smile as the papers long forgotten on the desk and reach for the first aid kit. He unbutton Asami’s shirt and pull it back carefully, exposing the blood stench gauze pad with cloth wrapping around the muscular arm.

The blond start unwrapping the cloth. Leaving the gauze pad resting independently on the older’s muscular arm. Akihito hesitated for a moment.

“I’m gonna do it.” he warn before pinching the edge of the gauze. Carefully not to damage any more of the wound as he peel it off slowly.

Asami grimace as Akihito was doing so. He felt stinging feeling on his wound as it was stripped bare and touches the air. “I’m sorry. I’ll do it gently.”

He grab the iodine bottle from the kit. Putting some onto a cotton pad then slowly dabbing on the skin around the wound. As soon as it made a contact with his wound, Asami flinched.

“Not so gentle, I guess.” He glare at the hazel eyes. Then groan.

“Said the one that didn’t bother to change the bandages. It’s not my fault that you’re so stubborn and let it sit for the whole day without changing.” He said as he resume dabbing carefully not to hurt the older man. Asami might be intimidating on the outside but he really is just a giant baby on the inside.

“Suzuki-sensei said to change it every twelve hours. You’re lucky it’s not showing any signs of infection.” The blond repeat his action to dab and change it to a new one after the pad was dirty with fresh blood that was slightly dripping. While nagging about all sort of things he can think of.

Asami can feel his headache started to build up as he was suffering physically and mentally from the blond’s nagging. He closed his eyes in order to find some peace and relaxation.

He was thinking about his paper works when he smell a familiar manly scent. It smells like himself but it’s so strong that felt like they just apply his perfume or something on themselves.

He open his eyes and looked up at his lover, hovering him. Still nagging. He watched his lover. Taking in every detail at the moment.

“Did you used my shampoo?” Finally breaking his silence. Interrupting Akihito from his own world. He stop his action. Flashing his toothy grin towards the older.

“I might’ve used it.” He let a nervous laugh. “I forgot to buy a new shampoo last night so I kinda just grab anything.” he said.

“I’ll buy you a new one later. Don’t be so grumpy. It’s not like I used much of it.” he pout.

There is no mistaken the younger wore his shampoo. Akihito’s personal favourite is a cheap strawberry shampoo that can be purchase at the dollar store while Asami’s shampoo is the top brand that was half the price of Akihito’s salary. Asami has tried to bought Akihito the same brand but the younger refused saying the smell is too strong for his liking. Preferring the smell of a five year old kid.

Asami wrap his other arm around the slender waist. Bring him closer to him. Akihito gasp.

“Are you trying to make me go crazy, Akihito?” he smirk.

“A-Asami! I still haven’t finish with your wound.”

Akihito quickly wrap the wound with a new cloth. As he finished, he was about to walk away but the arm on his waist tighten. Leaving no room for him to escape. Asami brought their faces dangerously close to each other.

“I thought you said you’re busy. Lemme finish this then.” he made an attempt to push the older by his chest but thanks to all the training Asami been through, he didn’t budge.

“You said it can wait, right? I’m finally considering it.” He inhale the familiar scent while closing his eyes. He’s not going to lie that he did like the smell of Akihito’s shampoo. It doesn’t smell cheap on him considering the price. He didn’t mind the blond smell like a five year old kid.

But Akihito using HIS shampoo hit different. His possessiveness towards the boy surprisingly going out of control. The thought of Akihito going around smelling like him scream possession to him. It’s like Akihito was finally surrender in becoming his property. It’s not like he can reject Asami. It makes him want to cage him up all to himself.

“Y-You’re injured, Asami. You’re only gonna hurt yourself.”

Golden eyes met with hazel one. “You’re looking down on me because I’m injured?” Asami smirk. Eyes never leave his young lover who was having cold sweat under those predatory eyes.

“Are you perhaps challenging me, Akihito?”

Akihito jolted at the statement. “Why are you being like a horny teenager? I’d only used your shampoo. Geez, calm down old man.” He push away the man which to no avail.

Asami chuckle. “Don’t play dumb, Akihito. You know what you’re doing to me.” The older then pull the younger man to straddle his laps. They stare at each other for a moment.

Asami cups the younger’s cheek with his good hand. Enjoy the beautiful man’s face before finally connecting their lips together.

It started with an innocent kiss but then building up towards more sensual and full of desire. After a few minutes of sucking each other’s faces off, they break apart. Both heaving heavy breaths.

“I can do it with one hand, Akihito.”

Asami’s eyes filled with lust. As tempting as it sounds, Akihito knew Asami really needed the rest. He pulls away and got up from his lap. Asami unwillingly let go of the blond. Feeling the instant emptiness and loss of warmth.

Akihito shakes his head. “No, we can’t.” The blond saw a hint of disappointment in the crime lord’s face. He felt guilty all of the sudden.

He gather things from the first aid kit and put it back inside. Grab the discard bandages and cleaning pads, he walk towards the door. Before he went outside, he turn around to look at Asami who was still watching him. Met his gaze.

“I’ll consider it when you healed up.”

Asami face lighten up. His eyebrow lifted, showing his state of surprise and anticipation physically.“I’ll make sure to claim it later.” he flashed his infamous smirk. 

“Perverted bastard.” With that, Akihito walked away. It’s not really that bad to work from home once in awhile Asami thought.

As Akihito was completely out of sight, Asami tidying himself up when he saw a small towel was lying on the floor. It must be Akihito’s. It fell during their make out and the towel was long forgotten by the blond.

He bend down to take it off the floor. It was slightly damp but not too much to drip. He sniff it. His shampoo. His dirty thoughts of it came barging into his mind again. His semi hard junior came rock hard in an instant. Damn, Akihito for making him act like a horny teenager.

*

-The Day After-

“ASAMI!”

“Yes?”

Akihito came stomping his feet in anger, standing at the doorway of Asami’s office. Asami had work from home again with his own request. Asami told Akihito that he realize that he needed rest but the blond has his suspicious on him.

Akihito shows up with only a towel wrapping around his tiny waist. Exposing the porcelain skin to Asami to enjoy. Asami was way too amuse for the blond’s liking.

“Why is this empty?” He show off his pink shampoo bottle to Asami.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kitten. I’m busy.” The way the businessman said it was different from before. He has his eyes and attention all to Akihito. It was like he was waiting for it to happen.

“You know what I’m talking, you bastard. There’s no way it’s empty. I just bought it last night.”

“You’re accusing me of using it?”

“No. I’m accusing you for throwing it all away and let the bottle in the bathroom for me to see your masterpiece.”

“Why would I do that? I’m innocent.”

“Innocent my ass. It didn’t take a genius to know that you want me to use your shampoo yet again. You bought a box of your shampoo all of the sudden and decorated it all over the bathroom.” By the time Akihito finished, his hands are everywhere. Demonstrating his frustration physically.

“Tone it down, kitten. And since you’re out of shampoo, why don’t you be a good boy and just take one of the decoration?” he smirk in amusement. He shot a glare to his older lover. He wanted to throw the shampoo bottle so bad to wipe the smug face off.

“You can’t tell me what to do, you possessive bastard!”

Akihito stomp away as he heard Asami’s annoying laugh echoed from his office home. Asami was having too much fun with his kitten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's contribution to Asami's business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm not gonna defend myself on saying that I'm busy. Lately I've been catching up with animes and mangas so I kinda forgot to write hahaha I hope I didn't procrastinate this longer than usual in the future XD

“Thank you so much for your assistance, Asami-san. Our company’s statistics have been rising rapidly since our collaboration.”

Asami let out his professional chuckle. “You don’t have to speak that highly on me, Kanda-san. Yourself is an excellent businessman. Take the credit to yourself. I barely touched anything.”

“That’s what amazed me, Asami-san. With only your presence, other companies came to us like hungry chickens. I now see why your empire is strong as ever.” said the middle-aged man which just a few years older than Asami himself.

Asami smirk. “In order to have a strong house, it need a stable base. Even if it’s just a small house, it stood firm during hurricane compared to a mansion with a weak base.” he pause. All of the sudden, hint of smirk disappear - leaving an unreadable face on. 

Stared at the man across from him with an intense gaze. “The definition of my base is loyalty. And I treat betrayer no mercy.” he said, without breaking their eye contact. “Which side are you, Kanda-san?” Searching for any signs of uncomfortable or nervousness but only met with unwavering eyes. Confident perhaps.

The man chuckle, pushing at the bridge of his glasses. “I truly understand the reason people called you the Great Asami Ryuuchi. People would bow before you with only one look.”

Upon hearing that, Asami only smirk in reply. He did admit he’d worked blood, sweat and tears to be on top of the food chain. Even when he’s at the top, he needed to keep ruling his territory with iron fist or not it’ll all be a waste. He was called crime lord for a reason.

“And as a guarantee of my loyalty, routes in Yokohama is yours.”

Asami flashes his infamous smirk again. He’s quite surprise that the middle-aged man was willing to give him the permission without a hassle. Apparently, people like him most likely involved in some shady deals. If he gave it away that easily only proves that he’s the rare person that doesn’t dirtied their hands for some low level business. Asami glad that he didn’t have to ditch this one away.

“I really do appreciate your support, Kanda-san.” 

The other man smile in return before looking at his watch. His eyebrow slightly lifted. Then face Asami again.

“I’ll have to excuse myself. I have a meeting that placed pretty far from Tokyo.” he started gathering his stuff. Nothing much. Just some papers from their agreement into his briefcase.

When he’s ready, both of them stand up. They gave each other a firm and professional shake hands while smiling - obviously satisfied with how their meeting went.

“Oh, before I forgot, Asami-san.” he took out something from his briefcase. It’s a box wrapped neatly with red ribbon on top of it. Asami was frozen when he saw it but managed to receive the package from the man.

“Our company will release a new product next week. And as a co-partner and an important investor, we were happy to give you one as the first to try the new product before anyone.”

“Ah, right. What is it again?”

“It’s a new look pajama with an improvement in terms of material to ensure the costumer’s comfort and designed according to the newest trend.”

Kanda flashes his grin then walking towards the mahogany door to make his exits, followed by the CEO himself - escorting his business partner. As they get closer, the door seems to be opened outward by itself; revealing Kirishima who was holding the door handle on the other side.

Kirishima bowed as the bosses walked passed him while still holding the door for them. He close it carefully before joining them walking towards the elevator. In the end, he was the one who was going to escort Kanda-san down the lobby to his awaiting car - to ensure the safety of Asami’s client.

“Please do send us the feedback of the product. If there’s any problem, we’ll surely make the adjustment before the launch. We were hoping this product meet your expectation.”

“I don’t think I’ll have any complains since your previous products are excellent but I will inform you if there’s any.” said Asami followed by a chuckle. Which were join by the middle-aged man who didn’t bother to answer. Instead walk into the elevator that arrived just in time. Kirishima follow him inside.

“Thank you again for your time, Asami-san.”, he bowed.

“Likewise, Kanda-san.” Asami also bowed to him. The door started closing as they bid goodbye - leaving behind Asami to himself. He then turn around and walked back into his office with the package in his hand. But he didn’t seem to spare a mind on it as he look at his watch.

He sighed then groan. “Another meeting.”

*

-Three days later-

Today is some of the few day that Asami and Akihito take a holiday and free themselves from work to spend their time together. Going out, watching movie or dinner at the restaurant; in Asami’s style of course fancy and bougee. A date to put it in a simpler way but they’re just didn’t want to admit. They just called it a day out. 

Anyway, it’s still early in the morning. They just had their breakfast. Asami is sitting on the couch in the living room while talking on the phone - business stuffs. Even in his off day, work is still lingering in his head.

While Akihito was just finished washing the dishes of their breakfast and by now was thinking about doing the laundry. It’s been four days since their last laundry day and Akihito was running out of clothes. Unlike the crimelord who had tons of clothes and suits in his closet.

The younger wanted to do it yesterday but he’s too busy with his stakeout that he gone home late at night. He ambitiously told Asami in advance the night before that he must do the laundry which he later regretted when the older man replied with, _“That’s what a housewife for.”_

“Asami, do you have any spare clothes? I want to wash my briefs but my whole wardrobe is in the washing machine.”, the blond said as he’s walking towards the older with nothing but his briefs.

The older muttering something - excusing himself from their conversation for a moment before turning to his lover, “Just look inside the closet.”, then catch up on the phone with their earlier conversation.

Asami was too busy talking on his phone that he merely shrug off the younger who was looking rather sexy with his briefs - else if the blond’s lucky, he’ll only got tease or worse; having to reschedule his plan on laundry day if you know what I mean. Knowing how sensitive the older is whenever he saw Akihito in cute outfit or something that expose more of his smooth skin.

 _Day off, huh?_ Akihito pouted as he went to the master bedroom. Started rummaging and rustling through tons of clothes in hoping of finding something smaller to cover himself.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, Ishimura-san. Today is unfortunately my day off so I don’t think I can make it for tonight’s meeting.” 

[That is indeed unfortunate, Asami-san. You do know that this is an important agenda we were talking about, right? ]

“I do acknowledge that this project is important and its due is getting nearer but my plan for tonight is also something I can’t cancel in such a short notice.”

[I’m sorry to tell you this too, Asami-san. But I don’t think my company can wait another day for this matter. If you can’t make yourself present for this evening’s meeting then I guess I’ll have to find other company to replace Sion corp. I hope you made a right choice abandoning an exclusive meeting for some insignificant matters.]

Even through the phone Asami could hear girls’ laughter from Ishimura’s side. That old man must be at a private room at some cheap club, toasting brandy while surrounded by girls with the least fabric on them. It’s not like Asami’s first time dealing with this kind of businessman.

Thanks to his long time experience of being in the industry, Asami hired a private investigator for every company that he made a collaboration or clients - sniffing around not only their business but also their underworld deals that was something most company did. Human trafficking, drugs, illegal weapons you name it. Loyalty is something that are so easy to hear came from the sugar coated businessmen during meetings but hardest to find on Asami’s back. So it’s necessary to put a tail on them; Asami can plan in advance if any of them made a bold move to cross the line.

For amateur businessmen, Ishimura’s low level tactic would scare them scrambling to the meeting. Note that it is not cheapjack but million worth of project. Then again it’s only worked for amateur businessmen. 

“With all the respect, I’m sure we can work some other time on this matter, Ishimura-san. I gues-”

[I don’t have much time, Asami-san. I have many other stuffs that need my immediate attention.]

 _Says the one who went clubbing when you’re suppose to be in office working. It’s only 10 in the morning for fuck sake. Go work, old man._ These are the kind of people that manipulate his employees into running the company with low salary - taking credits on the company’s success. Asami didn’t mind losing him after Kirishima’s report on him involved in selling underage girls at the black market. That is just disgusting. Wouldn’t want that dirty hands touching his property but Asami himself didn’t know if he’s worth the fight.

“Ishimura-san, if there’s time-”

A beeping sound distract him from talking, making him turn his head towards the source. He widen his eyes at the view he’s seeing. “Akihito, what are you doing?”, he said after distancing himself from the phone.

The said blond was holding the heater’s remote with a surprise look on his face - probably surprise that suddenly Asami paid attention to him when he’s turning on the heater.

“I’m turning on the heater. Why? Are you feeling hot?”

“No. What are you wearing?”

Akihito was wearing a white animal overall pajama. It’s mostly white except the belly part, the end of the cuffs and ankle was a soft pink coloured. To Asami, he look like a kindergarten kid on a sleepover.

“Oh, this? I don’t know. I just found this inside a red ribbon box in your closet.”, he said as he put the remote back to its place.

That made Asami’s eyebrow quirked as he came to realization on what Akihito was talking about. _I totally forgot about Kanda-san’s gift._

All the hesitation on letting Ishimura go before that Asami was feeling disappeared in an instant. He got back to his phone. He was going to be gentle with his client since Akihito’s home but since the old man want to play rough, why not treat him like one. Guess Asami was too soft on him that he forgot who Asami really is. If that’s what he wants so be it - he’s going to put him back where he’s suppose to be. 

“If that’s what you’re concern about then I will happily step back and cancel my collaboration on this project.”

[You gotta be kidding me, Asami-san. We had been discussing this for awhile and it’s gonna be a waste of our sweats over this small matter. We’re already too deep to back down now. Are you crazy?]

“I’m going to say this just once. Sion corp. would not be a second option and will never be. If this is how your company going to treat Sion, then I guess I was wrong to ever considered working with you.”

[Please, Asami-san. Reconsider it. This thing- I mean project worth millions. It would affect Sion too if you did reject me now. Fucking shut the music down, miko-chan!]

Asami literally laugh in amusement as he heard him shouting. Clearly he’s panic after receiving unexpected decision from Sion’s CEO. _Having cold feet already?_

“So?”

[Wha-]

“I care less about it. Lost couple of millions wouldn’t hurt Sion even a little. Good luck in finding other investor for a crappy company like yours.”, then press the end button. Ignoring the sudden yelling of the old man before ending the call. _Serve you right._

Light footsteps can be heard walking towards the living room. Revealing Akihito again with an empty basket in his hand - probably just done with the laundry settings and running it.

“Come here, Akihito.” the younger was about to get inside the bedroom before Asami stopped him. “What?”

“Come here.” Tossing the phone aside somewhere on the couch, preparing himself for his lover’s presence. Akihito raise his eyebrow in suspicion but he did went to the awaiting Asami.

The older took a grasp of his arm as he got close enough to reach. Akihito let out a gasp. Asami snake his arms around the slender waist then position Akihito, standing at the gap between his parted legs. He started checking out at the pajama. “What are you doing?” Akihito blurted out.

“This is a gift from one of my client. It’s not in the market yet but they wanted me to try it out first before the official launching next week. You’re basically wearing an exclusive pajama set. How do you feel?”

“Honored?”

“No, brat. How do you feel wearing this? Is it comfortable? Any irritation to your skin?”

“Oh.. hahaha.. I mean it’s comfy and all. It kept me warm. I was going to wear one of your shirt but it’s cold now. I found this when I was digging through your closet. It’s smaller than any of your shirts.”

Asami laugh. “It’s okay. They did asked for a feedback so while we’re at it, why don’t you turn around and let me see the design well.”

The latter obediently turn around revealing a hoodie and to his surprise, there’s a fluffy pink tail attached just below Akihito’s ass which was not really curvy in those pajama thanks to its baggy design. “It have a tail. Interesting,”, he said as he play with the tail; swirling it around with his other hand remain planted on Akihito’s waist.

“Where?” he look over his shoulder and shifted a few times before finally got a glimpse of the fluffy tail. “I ddin’t notice that when I’m wearing.”

Asami resume scanning - changing his focus now to the hoodie. “Try this.”, he lifted the hoodie until it drop and covered most the younger’s head. Turning Akihito slightly by the waist. Asami’s heart skipped a beat. The hoodie have two white ears with soft pink shade on the insides attached on top of the head.

“You look so cute, Akihito.” he blurted out, unintentionally announcing his inner thoughts. But leave it for the younger to digest and see his reaction. Golden eyes watching him like a hawk monitoring its prey.

The honest compliment left Akihito blushed so hard; feeling his face heated in embarrassment he think he can melt physically. Their close distance doesn’t help at all. He throw his face to the side in order to hide his red face. “No, I don’t.”

Then he heard laughter. The bastard sure did saw his face. “Blushing like that only proving it.”

“Stop teasing, you bastard.”, he hit the broad shoulder but his laughter only getting merrier. He didn’t bother to reply as he wandering his hands on the smaller figure. Head resting on his stomach with eyes close. Savoring the warmth of his little lover in the cute outfit. His hands made it to his ass and started massaging it.

“H-Hey.. Asami… watch where your hands going.”

“This is where it belongs.” as he continue massaging the cheeks through the soft fabric. “T-There’s actually something in the box but I didn’t open it.”=

“There is?”, he look up at Akihito. He’s breathing heavily in anticipation; Asami’s action must’ve stirred something in Akihito’s guts but trying to deny his need. Instead changed the topic to something less sensual. Though the older wasn’t sure whether it’s true or just a plain lie to distract him.

Akihito nodded eagerly - hoping the older stops his hands from molesting his ass further or else he’ll definitely develop a boner. When the older didn’t budge, he reach back to one of the hand on his buttock before guiding them towards the master bedroom holding hands.

Pushing Asami down sitting at the edge of the king size bed, he jog to the closet where the box was located. He grab it without hesitation and hand it over to the older man which made him raise one of his eyebrow in confusion. “I’ve opened the box without your permission. I think it’s better if you open this one.”

Asami took the box and didn’t waste time opening it. Revealing three black pouches; two large size pouches and one rather smaller size. He took a glance at Akihito which has his full attention on the box, standing obediently in front of the sitting Asami - looking like was being punished.

Took one of the large and set down the box aside. He open it. Both of them seem shook. “Is that paws?” Akihito said as he can’t contain his curiosity any longer to himself. The older silently grab the other large pouch and open it. As expected it’s the same paws.

“Come here.” he reach for the younger but he dodge with a scoff. “Ha! I’m not wearing that. I thought this is a pajama. It’s already seems like a costume to me.”

“I’ll have Kirishima brought us sushi for lunch if you be a good boy.” The blond’s eyebrow furrowed at the mention of ‘sushi’. He step closer to Asami and extend his hands in obedience. Asami smirk watching the younger’s defeat against sushi.

“Sushi… sushi…” Akihito muttering as he was helped to put on the paws on his hands and feet. Asami swear his lover was a five year old kid in a 23 year old body.

After finished, he check out the result; looking up and down. _Perfect._ Paws match with the outfit - not too overwhelming as to steal the main focus of the whole set which is the pajama itself. The size of it is perfect and blend with the others; it’s just accessories after all.

“Are we done yet?” Akihito’s voice disturb Asami from his train of thoughts. The boy was going to scratch his face but the paws prevent him from reaching the right spot. Ended up rubbing with the back of the paw to his right cheek - acting just like a grooming cat. _Can this brat be any cuter?_

“Just one more.” He open the last pouch and what got out of it made Akihito shook his head few times.

“I am totally not wearing that.”

“Why? It’s just a collar.” In between Asami’s fingers is a red leather collar with a name plate dangling at the center of it; the word ‘Kitten’ was carved in a heart-shaped plate.

“Because it IS a collar for god’s sake, Asami. You need to tell your client or co-worker or whatever to chill out. It’s a sleepwear set, right? Why is it suddenly turn into a hardcore cosplay costume?”

He chuckle in amusement. “This is the last piece. I promise.”

“I’m gonna tell Kirishima to empty the sushi restaurant so you will go bankrupt.”

“You are most welcome to do that, kitten.”

“Call me kitten one more time and I’ll punch you in the face.” Ignoring the younger’s harmless threat and stand up enough to put the collar on then sit back on the same spot. Admiring the perfect view of his lover in front of him. If the pajama is the focus, paw is accessories then the collar is surely the heart. The word engraved on the name plate really describe his model like it was made for him.

Asami can’t lie, he had the urge to jump on his lover at the moment but he wouldn’t want to ruin their plan for the day - Akihito would be damn mad if they did after all both of them are busy and their schedule often clash.

“You look adorable, Akihito.” Asami grab the tiny waist with both of his hand on each side. By now Akihito’s legs were touching the older’s while he was leeching on the small figure. Asami hugging while rubbing his cheeks on the stomach with closed eyes. “It makes me want to cage you up so you never run away from me.”

“D-Don’t you dare have the ideas about l-locking me up, old man.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“I’m s-serious, Asami. And can you stop rubbing my belly? You’re gonna bruise it with this pajamas zipper poking on my skin.”

The said man look up, “I can’t help it when my lover looking this adorable.” Asami smirk as the blond looked shook before blushing - probably took by surprise with the crimelord’s sudden declaration of their relationship. It’s just rare for them to address it out loud. Then he reach at the back of the younger’s head and brought it down until their lips touched. It was slow without a rush as if they have all the time in the world, it felt so sweet and innocent. Lasted for quite a moment before they parted just enough to take a breath; forehead leaning to each other, hands ghosting everywhere he can reach on the smaller figure.

_My kitten._

*

[Oh, Asami-san. It’s a pleasure to have you call me personally. What can I assist you?]

“About the product you gave me before.”

[Right. What do you think about it, Asami-san? I hope you enjoyed it.]

“I’m afraid I’m more than enjoyed it. I actually love it. The only thing is the collar.” Asami admitted that he agreed with what Akihito said the day before about the sleepwear concept. After all everyone wants a comfortable and light clothes when sleeping. As good as the whole set looks, he can’t risk the product’s review later on.

[I’m sorry to hear that. I knew it was a little overboard for a pajama but it’s worth the try.]

“Don’t get me wrong, Kanda-san. The collar match perfectly with the clothes but I think people would want to wear less at night.”

[I do agree with you, Asami-san. I’ll have my team do the adjustment as soon as possible. Thank you for your advise, Asami-san.]

“One more thing, Kanda-san. The idea of removing the collar been bugging me for awhile now. So I thought why don’t you release another clothes under cosplay costume section? Sion will be your main investor.”

[Is this for real- Pardon my language, Asami-san. It will be my greatest honour to launch another project under you. Before I wouldn’t even dream of working with you but now I’m really glad that I took the liberty to send my proposal.]

“It wouldn’t be excellent without someone as competent as you are. Other than the collar, I don’t have any complain. The material and design is perfect. I know you worked hard on it. Keep it up.”

[Thank you so much, Asami-san. I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.]

Asami smirk behind the phone. Now that there’s some changes to the product, the pajama back at home will stay exclusive even after launching next week. It sounds like it’s a custom made just for Akihito. He’s definitely going to use it in some occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I'm so sorry for this late update. My procrastination disease is getting serious haha but here you go! It's a short one but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

“I’m home.”

It had been awhile since they develop the habit of announcing they’re home. Well, at least for Asami. He had been living alone too long that doing that kind of thing is unnecessary. Akihito done it since day one they lived together. It’s only fair if Asami did it too. Besides, the thought of someone’s waiting for him makes him feel more like home than he ever felt all these years.

The older man loved it whenever he sees the younger man’s face standing on the other side of the genkan when he’s taking off his leather shoes - looking like a wife waiting for her husband, taking his briefcase. Unfortunately for Asami, his work usually ended in the dawn which the younger most likely to be dead to the world.

That’s why the crimelord been working his ass off so that he can go home early but there are times he can’t avoid - something need his immediate attention or an urgent matter came up.

Asami dismiss himself early today since it’s been five days he didn’t see Akihito except during night when he’s asleep. The younger was also busy with his stakeout recently. Ishida said the event ended this morning so he should be free now. He’d crave to touch the younger.

“I’m home.” he said again. Maybe Akihito is in the kitchen or something. He took off his shoes and got inside.

No one in the living room. Putting the briefcase on the small table at the entrance then walked to the couch.

“Meow.”

He never move as fast to grab his gun from the holster and aim it somewhere near the couch. He search the source for awhile before spotted a tiny ball of fur lying on the couch. Surrounded with towels, maybe to prevent it from falling or for warmth purposes during the absence of supervision.

When he made sure there’s no threat, he lowered his gun at a safe angle. Eyebrow quirking.

“Did you finally turned into a kitten after all, Akihito?”

“Asami! You’re home.”

Running footsteps can be heard towards the older man. As he got closer, he flinch as he saw the thing in Asami’s hand. “What are you doing flashing that thing in here? Put it away.” he went and fetch the tiny kitten along with a towel. Adjusting it so it’s wrapping the kitten like a burrito.

Asami just stand there, staring at them. “What is that thing, Akihito?”

He turn back to the man and smile sheepishly, “It’s a kitten. Look!” he went and stretch it out to him. The man grimace.

“Where did you find it?”

“It is a he. And I found him in the rain near a dumpster at my scoop place. I’m gonna ignore him at first but he looked so small and cold. I can’t leave him there alone. He’ll die, Asami.” he said, using the same soft voice whenever he needs something from the crime lord.

The said man merely gaze at him, unimpressed. Eventually proceed putting away his gun in his holster again.

He walked away from the lovey dovey couple before Akihito ask, “Can we keep Yoru?”

“Yoru?” Asami repeated as he stop dead on track.

He turned back towards the photographer, looking with puppy eyes. “His name is Yoru.” he said while pointing at the little furry ball in his arms.

“Since he’s a beautiful black kitten, he reminds me of the sky in the night. He loved it too. Right, Yoru?”

The younger turn to Yoru which made a soft meowing sound and snuggle closer to bury his cold button nose into the crook of his arms. That made Akihito chuckle before responding by bringing him closer.

“No.”

“What?! Why?”

“Because I said so.” Asami furrowed his eyebrows. He finally turned and walked away to the master bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, leaving the younger standing dumbfounded in the living room.

“Are you kidding me? Is he jealous?”

*

“Asami, come eat. I’ve reheated dinner.”

When there’s no response, he went into the bedroom with Yoru still in arms. There was Asami sitting at the edge of the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another small towel drape on his wet hair.

“Asami. Come out here.” Coaxing but still no reply.

He sighed before went further into the room and stand beside him. “Why’re you mad? Is it because I brought an animal into your penthouse without your permission?” Silence.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Then he went and put Yoru down on the bed.

He move his hands to the dense towel at the top of his head and start ruffling it through the wet raven hair. Asami is a real giant baby when he’s angry or jealous.

Carefully but surely ruffling the hair with the towel for a moment to not make the latter angrier before finally he heard him say, “You can treat him to health but you can’t keep him.”

Akihito sigh, hands still busy working. “Whatever you say, you possessive old man.”

Those strong thick arms slowly snaking its way to the slender waist of the younger.“Though we can always negotiate if you want him to stay. You know what the price is.”

All of the sudden, large palms grabbing a handful of plump butt cheeks making the owner gasp. He massage it roughly until the younger ended up straddling the older man.

“Asami! What did think you’re doing?” With Asami’s sudden movement, he can’t help but to hug him by the neck so he didn’t fall.

“I’m just demonstrating what we’re doing if you want to negotiate.” he said with a lustful tone while parting his cheeks to the opposite way intentionally. Which rewarded with the younger’s gasp.

“For now, concentrate on me. Think only about me, Akihito.”

Then, Asami proceed on demonstrating that they forgotten the dinner waiting on the dining table. Both prefer to eat something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah! I've read all the comments. Thank you so much for your support. I'm sorry I didn't replied because I always forgot to check the inbox and it's been so long since you guys posted it. I just wanted you to know that I read and appreciate it. I'll try to reply in the future <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter have unstable emotion since there's sad and heated scene. This is my first time writing smut and I tell you, it's so hard T-T It took me almost two days to do the smut part and a day for the editing. I really hope it didn't as trashy when I wrote it and hope you enjoy <3 Pardon my grammatical errors^^

I just got home from a long day at the office and there’s so much thing, problem occurred today. Got robbed, being cheated, betrayal. It seems like Sion needs to do monthly check up on all the workers over again. We’ve done it before but I decided to discontinue it when the incident with Akihito happened where I needed to focus on kitten at the moment.

Now that everything’s going back to normal, Akihito’s safely back in my arms, I need to change my focus back to business. There’s tons of things that I required to do and start to step up my game.

It appears that my employees been busy too behind my back during my absence. They tried to sabotage Sion’s goods by changing the route to the opposite of the destination and then claimed that Sion haven’t shipped anything yet.

Luckily for me, I have Kirishima as my right hand that is much competent than anyone I’ve worked with and he stated his suspicion when his calculation and schedule didn’t match the data received. So, we visited the factory without informing them in advance which resulted them to run scrambling.

I didn’t need to worry though since it’s already, what do I call it? The pests already been terminated. There’s some of them but not entirely. The other employees were too afraid to report to Sion regarding being threaten by those peasants so I can’t really blame them. Just gave them some warnings for future reference.

I notice that they started show their rebellion, must have forgotten what it feels like to be on my bad side. I have to admit it’s been long since my demons slip out but I’ll plan about it more detail later. For now, I’ll stick to the monthly check up plan.

I got a lot of things to do tomorrow. Meetings after meetings, reports after reports. Even if I’m the CEO, I don’t see a difference between me and my employees.

Yes, it’s true that I gave them orders and got the chance to yell at them once in awhile to let off some steam but other than that, it’s similar. It’s not like I can sit there and relax.

The bigger Sion grew, the busier I’ll be. The busier I am meaning that I can’t be beside Akihito at all times. I can always made the decision to bound him, dragging him with me everywhere I go. I’ll be his source of money. I’ll support him and fulfill all his needs for the rest of his life so he doesn’t need to work.

But for all I knew about him, he will hate me for real if I did that. He loves his camera and his job. That’s his passion and his happiness, way of escape from this hard reality of this world especially after everything that happened to him.

All I’m saying is if being a photographer makes him happy considering the low salary compared to the hardship of his scoop, I’m willing to sacrifice a little of my possessiveness from completely shutting him away from the world he loves to wander so much.

Other than that, I can’t really coax myself into comprising. Being intimate relationship to me is already as dangerous as being me, I won’t take any risk if Akihito ever want the privacy. If he wanted it so bad, he can but I will have him lock up in the penthouse. The incident in Hong Kong didn’t help at all, made it worse than it already is.

I got straight into the shower and felt so relaxing as the hot water rushing down my tight muscle mainly on my shoulder. It’s rejuvenating and I can’t help the low growl that escape my lips, expressing my emotion vividly.

I took extra time in the shower today than usual as I enjoyed the treatment I gave myself after a long, tiring day. It’s really draining when I have to do the dirty work located in my certain warehouse. Aside from the satisfaction and joy that creeps into my sadistic soul, I got so exhausted when everything’s over.

Maybe I am getting old as Akihito claim.

Come to this, I don’t think I saw him when I entered the room. He usually asleep at this time when I got back so he’s probably lying on the bed. Maybe I can’t see him for the fact that his small frame snuggled into the thick comforter, buried deep inside it for me to notice on one glance.

As I finished and completely satisfied with the shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and another small towel draped on my dripping wet hair then I step out of the shower.

I looked for the specific kitten that I expected to be tangled to the comforter, dead to the world but no sign of him. Maybe I was too tired to not notice that the penthouse is literally cold without that vibrant presence of his.

Went over to the bedside table and took my phone that carelessly thrown before getting into the shower. It’s 3.17 in the morning. Where is he?

I looked for our previous messages and found that he actually told me beforehand at 9.43am yesterday about being late for an exclusive scoop. I must be too busy that I forgot about it. Without wasting time, I dial for his personal bodyguard that I hired to always tail but invisible to him.

_“Asami-sama.”_

“Is Akihito with you?”

_“Yes, Asami-sama. Do you wish me to do anything to him?”_

“No, thanks. I just want to know his whereabouts. Report to me later in the morning about his scoop.”

_“Of course, Asami-sama.”_

Then, I ended it. Now that I’ve confirmed my kitten’s safety, I can feel my eyelids are getting heavier from all the tiredness catching up to me.

I flop myself into the soft mattress of our shared bed, didn’t care about my wet hair moistening the silk pillow sheet. As my head hit the soft pillow, I immediately lost consciousness and drift into dreamland.

*

“Kirishima, open the door now!”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

Kirishima immediately reach for the door knob but it’s locked. Without having anyone’s order, he went and grab a black bag - rustling inside it before taking out what seem like bomb. He attach it to the door and activated it.

Us knowing the protocol, find ourselves nearby shelter enough to shield us from the explosion. After 10 seconds of counting down, it exploded, making the metal door shattering all over the place. We got inside and found there’s no one there. 

“Search this place!”

“Yes, Asami-sama!” All the team replied in unison then scrambling all over the room. It is for sure a room for surgery because there’s a lot of blood soaked gauzes all over the room and on top of operating tables.

“Asami-sama, there’s someone in here!”

Quickly ran towards one of my man, pointing guns to a probably another operating table closed by a plastic curtain that was also stained with blood. I doubt that whoever person on the other side is still alive or in one piece at least.

I went to grab the curtain while aiming the muzzle towards it with the other hand, in case of any threat and then tug it open. I’m ready to shot anybody that’s in front of me as well as my other man back me up.

There laid an unconscious body on an operating table, most likely dead judging from the skin colour almost white as snow. Other than the skin tone, there’s no solid sign of it being nothing but a corpse. So, we step closer to get a clearer view until we can identify the cor-

“No, no, no. It can’t be.”

I carelessly drop my firearm, leaving me bare to any hidden threat ahead but I don’t give a fuck about it right now. Ran towards the body in a blue surgical gown, touching every inch of its body, from the blood soaked hair to the body full of scars and cuts. His hair was not even blond now.

“Akihito! Baby, wake up…”

It looks like he’s just having a sleep or nap, like he always do. Looking all peaceful without a care to the world or his unpleasant surrounding.

“You can’t sleep here, please, wake up.” I said while still shaking him yet he didn’t budge, remain unmoved in his position.

“Okay, if you wanna play dumb,” I hook my arms under his neck and leg, about to lift him bridal style, “I’ll just have to drag you home like I always d-” his head lay limp over my hand, practically thrown back as there’s zero support from the owner himself.

“No! No! Kitten… Baby…”

I put him down, caressing those super pale face with closed eyelid. Then kiss him, hoping that he’ll wake up. He always wakes up when I kiss him, always and today is not the day to prove it otherwise.

My pink heated lips connected to the purple cold one, staying for quite some time before finally move away. “Baby… wake up…” I tried it once again. This time harsher than before, making out with the unresponsive lips that remain frozen. just like during old days when he didn’t expect me to make out with him.

But it’s different now. “No! Fucking no, Akihito!” Peck on the lips. “You can’t leave me! I’m the one who decides when you’re leaving!” Another peck. “Fucking wake up, kitten!” Peck then caress his cold cheeks with my thumb, removing his bangs that were sticking to his forehead.

“Please… I beg you…”

For the first time in forever, my manly tears roll down my cheeks. It’s already streaming by seconds and cried with my warm forehead rested on an icy one. I was crying mess in front of my men. I don’t fucking care right now. The Great Asami Ryuichi known for his cruelty, rock hard personality broken down in tears for a mere peasant who I love to call as my other half.

The one and only person that I so dearly love than myself, more even. If I could turn back time, I really will cage him up at the basement just so he can live and stay close to me every moment. And if I really did that, he won’t be kidnapped and will still be breathing right now. 

“Sir? I’m sorry to… but… think… see this.” I almost missed Kirishima’s voice telling something I need to see. I took time to take a deep breath before weakly, slowly turn my head enough to look what he’s holding, something like a metal tray in hand.

Gathering all my energy to lift my head up, looking what it’s all about. My blood boil in anger as I saw the bloody tray but didn’t say anything. “Asami-sama, pardon for my rudeness. I think these was from…” he hesitated for a second to pronounce the name. “from A-Akihito-sama.”

Switch back my focus to tray. It’s horrible. It is a tray full of human organs. Kidneys, heart, liver, intestines, everything complete from a single human. I somehow found myself furious rather than sad.

Turn back to the body of my lovely Akihito, grabbing the hem of the surgical gown from the bottom and pull it up, exposing his torso and his limp penis to everyone’s eyes which I’ll gladly blind them if it’s not in times like this.

It is a nightmarish view to not only me but to all of us in the room. His stomach dissected neatly and the excess skin folded outward, presenting the empty space without any organs left in the body to its spectators. Everything was so tidy and precise, it looks like they’ve done it countless time. What do I expect from the black market seller, they must have involve in illegal organ business.

Whoever motherfucker did this is for sure intentionally extracted every Akihito’s organs then since it’s a revenge for me, they remove all of it and place it in the metal tray for god knows how long since it’s already moldy and decompose without proper treatment, just for me to see their wonder.

“FUCKER!” As I yell, I grab anything I can grasp from the tray Kirishima’s holding and throw it back inside the large space of the stomach. Few times, back and forth ignoring the blood and unknown liquid splashing from the organs to my face and shirt.

“You think you can run away from me?! GUESS WHAT? I’M REVIVING YOU!” Scream after scream after scream. Splash after splash after splash. Until everything’s probably inside and fold the skin back so it’s now almost looking like a normal stomach would look.

“YOU’RE COMING BACK TO ME!”

No reaction. “Maybe the heart is not on the right side.” I went and rearrange it before closing it back. Waiting for any sign but again. None.

“Oh, liver, liver.” Again rearrange it.

None.

“Intestine, of course. Silly me. How you’re gonna poop if I don’t tidied them? Haha.” I went for it before a hand stop me by the wrist.

“Asami-sama, he’s de-”

“DON’T FUCKING SAY THAT WORD!” Yell as I stare at him with my glassy eyes. “He’s not. He-He’s literally sleeping. Just sleeping.” Move my hands again yet the grab on my wrist tighten.

“Sir.”

“No, he can’t be. Right Kirishima?” Hoping for assurance from the latter yet he didn’t reply but display a sympathetic face towards me.

I burst into sobbing, leaning my head on Akihito’s cheeks. Crying like a hungry baby with my men as the audience. I don’t know for how long it have been when Kirishima decided to drag me away from the body.

“No! No!” Even with my protest, I was being dragged away by two of my men holding on my biceps. Through my fragile state, I can’t escape them. I’m too weak to tackle any of them. My legs worn out, I can’t run. All I can do is just watch as Akihito become smaller and smaller as I was dragged away.

“NO, AKIHITO!”

*

“AKIHITO!”

I spring up the bed while heaving heavy breaths. Look around me, I’m still in my bedroom. And alone. There’s no familiar warmth beside. It’s just a dream. A nightmare.

I also notice that I’m drenched, not sure from sweat or the water that haven’t dry out. My hair sticking to my forehead from the wetness, luckily I have no clothes so it doesn’t add to my irritation when it’s sticking to my skin.

Look for my phone. It’s already 5.03 in the morning and a certain brat still not home yet. I quickly dial Ishida’s number and as always, he picked up after two rings.

_“Asami-sama.”_

“Bring Akihito back here. I don’t care if it’s by force, just get his ass to me in 10 minutes.”

_“Right away, sir.”_

Then ended the call before throwing it to the bedside table, didn’t mind it jump and fall on the ground. I sigh and massage my temple before realizing that my cheeks are wet. Touching my eyes, found that my eyelashes were moist. Crying from a fucking dream, huh?

I decided to take a shower after all of that, mainly to get the unpleasant pictures that still lingering out of my head. Besides, it’ll kill some time while distracting me from leaning toward it until he gets here.

“Asami!”

From inside the shower, I recognize the frustration yell from the living room just after a door slammed. It’s earlier than I thought but better. I hurried myself and reach out for the previous towel, wrapping around my lower waist.

As I got out the bathroom, I made eye contact with a living, breathing and one piece Akihito who just entered the room with a furious face, eyebrow furrowed and a glare battling with my glassy one.

“What the fuck, bastard? I’m about to get the greatest pict-”

I care less about his emotion or his outburst right now as I ran to him while still dripping wet from the shower and embrace him in my longing arms. Wrapping my thick arms around the slender waist and the back of his head. The action results him to lost his words, probably shocked with the unusual behavior.

“Asami? Is something wr-”

I responded with a kiss on his lips, a warm pink lips of his which I was so eager to connect with mine. His words muffled through our mashed lips until it’s no longer heard as he was too immerse into our make out.

It started out to be one sided since he’s caught off guard by my action but quickly match the pace and in no time, our tongues already fighting for dominance which I easily win as I continue with exploring the hot cavern that I missed so much. This warm mouth will forever stay heated until I decide otherwise.

Akihito’s continuous moaning simply from the rough kiss turning me on that I bit his lower lips until it’s bleeding a drop or two droplets of blood. I move away a little, enough to see the boy’s clouded eyes and lustful expression with those trail of saliva string connected to mine.

That’s so fucking hot.

I lap on the blood, sucking his lower lips, rewarded with another loud moan and a hard blush when he suddenly took my cheeks in his palms, turning my gaze into a hazel eyes.

“Read my lips. Fuck. Me.”

“Say less.”

I literally ripped apart his thin shirt open along with his worn out jeans and throw it somewhere then lift him up effortlessly, kissing mess as I headed to our shared bed, throwing him harshly on it. He smirk before asking, “Do you need help with that?” pointing with his big toe at my towel still wrapped around my lower waist.

“Yes, please.”

He bit his lower lips as he move his foot closer to the target but I took a grasp on his ankle before he can reach it. Our gaze met then I bring it up until it touch my lips. Holding our eye contact for a few moment before popping his big toe into my mouth. “Asami, i-it’s dirty.”

“That’s why I need to clean it.” I said then resume sucking it like a candy without breaking our gaze. He’s breathing heavily with mouth opened wide, sometimes biting his lower lips.

I do enjoy watching him moaning shameless, totally opposite in his sober state and gasping for air when I purposely sucking harder at times which made his dick spring up, instantly rock hard. “P-Please.”

I curve a smirk then let go of his ankle. “Okay. Do your thing.”

He wasted no time, gripping the towel between his toes and pull it down, making it pool on my feet. Exposing my own rock hard penis that slapped my stomach as soon as the towel undone to the hungry eyes of him.

“Fuck, even after all this time, it’s still huge.” he said, reaching for his own raging tip penis, about to stroke it but I slap his hand away. I scoot over to bend my knees on either side of his butt cheeks.

“No hands. I’ll make you cum just from your ass.”

I saw his cute hole twitching in response while his hips already started to rock in desperate need of some friction on both his dick and asshole. “Please, please. J-Just put i-in.”

I chuckle at his boldness but at the same time, agree with his exclaimed. I’m so horny that I think I can come just by looking at his expression. Then, I remembered that I haven’t had time to refill the lube since last time, fuck, there’s no time for that now.

Spitting on my hand before bringing it to the puckered hole and push it inside, rewarded with Akihito’s gasp that turn into needy groan. “Still so tight after last night.”

“Yes. Y-Yes, Asami.”

As I scissoring him by now, he got so turn on that he move his hips to meet my fingers halfway so that it reach deeper, moaning aggressively when I intentionally hit his prostate over and over again. His moaning got wilder as I added another finger inside and abusing his favorite spot countless time until, “I’m… fu-fuck… I’m,” gasp, “C-Cominggg…ahhh.”

Long white ribbon came out nonstop from his hard cock and pool over his stomach. His dick’s twitching uncontrollably after vomiting a lot of white substance and the owner itself is literally shaking from the overwhelming orgasm but...

“Asami, you can stop.” 

I’m not stopping now. I keep on fingering him with three of my fingers going in and out of him with the same exact pace as before. “Ahhh, f-fuck, Asami.” Hitting the previous spot that he love so much, made him voluntarily riding my fingers while moaning.

“Yo-you’re making m-me wan… c-cum again.” he said, between those sexy groans and moans.

“Then cum, Akihito.” Bending down to take his cock into my mouth, now fucking his asshole while blowing him. It earn a gasp. His hips’ movement become faster as he thrust into both of the source of pleasure.

After awhile of doing so, I heard him gasping heavier and moan become louder as well as his hips lifting up from the mattress to reach further into my mouth, “I-I’m cumming. Ahh…”

A hot liquid shot right to my uvula, the dangling little thing at the back of my throat. I looked at the boy’s expression and it was the most arousing face I’ve ever seen in awhile, I don’t know I can get any harder.

Akihito clutched my head, literally caging it with his thighs to keep me in place as he come and quivering all the way while grabbing my hair between his fingers as he ride his second overwhelming orgasm for the night. 

When he’s calm down, he flopped back his ass to the bed which I just noticed how high up his ass lifted than I expected, must have been the excitement. And that is so hot.

We made eye contact then took the opportunity to swallow the whole goods inside my mouth without breaking our gaze. I saw Akihito mumble the word ‘fuck’ followed by his cock twitching again before hooking his arms to my neck and drag me down until our nose touching. 

“Enough.” he said with a short breath. “Fuck me already.”

I smirk, about to reach for the condom but the arms on my neck tighten, “Fuck me raw, Ryuu.” I smash our lips together, roughly kissing, mixing our saliva together until I can no longer wait for my cock’s already raging angry for a release.

Lining myself to the tight heaven then thrust in deep, straight to the hilt making him gasp and tears started to build up in the corner of his eyes. I didn’t know whether he needs time or simply from the pleasure of it but all I know now is I can’t hold myself anymore. My hips work on its own, thrusting in and out of the heated rim as I kiss him, muffling the cries in them in hope to lessen the pain.

I thrust back and forth for quite moment before finally heard moaning and groaning of pleasure from the boy. He’s now crying in ecstasy as I ram his prostate all over again because I know for sure he likes that.

“Let’s switch.” he utter suddenly in between groan and about to flip, probably going for doggy style but I took a firm grasp of his waist, keeping him in place. “No, I want to come in this position.” Then continue with a rather rough slamming on his prostate and instantly he went crazy again, crying mess. His suggestion was long forgotten.

“Fu-fuck, Ryu. Coming.. ain.”

“Me too. Let’s come together, kitten.”

I can feel the burning sensation building up as I thrust harder and my balls tightening whenever it slap against Akihito’s ass. Our moan and scream mixed together, retaliate each other as we race to our own orgasm.

“I’m coming, kitten.” Heavy breaths. “I’m gonna breed you, Akihito.” Another pause, gasping for air. “I’m gonna make you pregnant with our child and they’re gonna be beautiful just like you.”

“Yes, Ryuichi!” He cried out as the third white ribbon was release to his stomach and he went limp on the bed, weak from the intense come. 

As he rode his orgasm, the muscle around my cock clenching me tighter. Adding so much pleasure that I thrust as far as I could and release my seed inside the pussy hole of him. Making him quivering from the hot cum spraying deep inside of his tight little hole.

“Fuck, Akihito.”

Smashing our lips together, ignoring the hint taste of remaining cum, sweat and tears. In this moment, all we care are ourselves in our own world.

*

It’s about 15 minutes after our intense fuck and both of us have calm down, catching our breaths but still chilling on the bed along with the mess we made. Now tangled in each other’s limbs and cuddling. I rested my head on Akihito’s chest while caressing his stomach.

“Asami, you’re gonna burn my belly with that amount of friction. Stop.” he said but made no move to slap my hand away.

I chuckle at his statement. I’m not going to tell him about my dream. It’s so terrifying even with myself who’s familiar with the extend of violence so I know it’ll haunt Akihito a long time and the fact that it happened to be him that wen- no, I will not go back there.

I need to assure that he’s safe and sound with me. That’s why I need to see him all the time. Why I didn’t want to fuck him from behind and kept our gaze in contact. To make sure that he is not dissect, he’s breathing and everything’s fine. To tell myself again that it’s just a dream and I need to move on. 

“I want to see if you’re pregnant yet.”

“Asami, I’m a man. I can’t get pregnant.”

“How do you know that?” Hands went south as I utter it.

“Because I know. Get your hands away from my cock. Leave it alone.”

Got up, position myself at the back of his ass, on my knees with both ankles in my hands and legs spread apart.

“What the heck are you doing, Asami?!”

“If you’re not pregnant yet, why don’t we try until you do?” I flash him my infamous smirk which he respond with a horrified expression.

We did it again and again until we lost count. Akihito even dry come after a few more rounds. I told Kirishima to postpone everything scheduled along with Akihito’s. We both end up didn’t go to work the next day since we fucked till the afternoon and exhaustion lasted until the night which we did our same nightly routine.

Simply said, we made love until both of us satisfied with each other’s company which we never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, okay? T-T I really hope that I made you cry or at least moisten your lashes for Asami's nightmare. If I failed, at least you enjoy it haha I didn't want to write a sad scene but I kinda want to show how wrecked Asami will be when Akihito's gone. I've been thinking about writing a whole series about it but I can't hurt my baby. I'm even took breaks in the middle of writing because I felt the pain for my babies T-T 
> 
> I think I saw someone commented about including the spicy scene so here it is. I know it might not as good as others but I tried. Anything for you <3 For your information, this chapter alone is 5055 words. I almost gave up on the sex scene because it went overboard with my usual word count but as I said, I thought I saw someone commented about it. I hope you enjoyed it! Last chapter was a little boring and short so this chapter is to make up for my lack. Stay tuneddd!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their long mating ^3^

“Asami!”

I heard Akihito’s yelling, echoing the large space of our shared bathroom and finally escape through tiny spaces they can fit then straight to my ears. It made me stir from my peaceful sleep.

I got up to a cold bed, realizing the emptiness enveloped my stretched arms on my left side and straight to my phone, looking at the clock. It’s only 6.23 in the morning and Akihito already up, taking a shower which explains why he’s in the bathroom but I don’t remember Ishida said anything about starting work this early.

What’s the rush?

We finished our nightly routine about four in the morning so we only slept approximately two and a half hours. It’s rare for Akihito to wake up this early without the aid of my help as his alarm clock.

I sent a quick message to Ishida about Akihito’s schedule in case of any alteration which got a reply about two minutes later saying he will check back if there’s changes last minute. I didn’t responded instead waiting with the phone still in hand.

Exactly four minutes after the last message, my phone’s buzzing quite intensely in my hand. It’s Ishida’s calling. There’s must be something wrong. I press the green button to answer and put it on my right ear without greetings, surely he knows I’m listening.

_“Good morning Asami-sama. About Takaba-sama’s schedule, there’s something I need to tell you_ _that you might found it unpleasant_ _.”_

My eyes harden as I focusing on what he’s uttering on the other side of the line with my chin in the palm of my hand and elbow rest on my thigh, supporting each other. After a few moment, I heard the same voice yelling, laced with irritation. 

“Asami! Wake up!”

Before I knew it, he was already standing beside me, in only towel wrapped around his slender waist. His body and hair was dripping wet, I can’t seem to avert my eyes away from the water that’s rolling down the slightly built body and disappear in the towel.

His face’s furious, eyebrow furrowed and eyes glaring at me with his hands on his waist. Acting like a mother was about to scold her son for waking up late.

“Asami, hey! Eyes up here.”

Smirking at the statement. He pretty much acknowledge what that body does to me so he must be insane to walk here with least coverage, as if intentionally presented himself to me for my early breakfast.

I got up from the edge of the bed after throwing my phone back at the bedside table, towering over the little figure compared to mine. I can see the slight shiver as I got closer to him, snaking my arm around that waist while ghosting my lips over his.

“Hey.”

I whispered then claim the soft, plump lips into mine with an innocent kiss. He responded my kiss right away through his whatever frustration. We’re kissing for the whole minute before I shift both our body then pushed him so that he’s laying with his feet still dangling on the edge of the bed.

His face is a mixture of surprise and lust, making me smile and continue with our make out. It lasted for what it feels like five minutes before then he found the courage to push me away by my chest, both his hands on it. Obviously trying to win over his horny side that wanted him to surrender to his arousal.

“A-Asami…”

“What is it, kitten?” Then, continue attacking his somehow already bruise lips and slightly agape. Geez, he’s this horny yet still denying his needs. Just surrender, Akihito then I’ll give you what you wanted.

I went and attack his exposed creamy neck, looking so tempting to be lick, bit and suck which I did all of the above. I lick those specific spot where his pulse is, a few times before biting on that poor flesh and suck on them like my life depend on it.

He pushed me again after a few more kisses and failed attempts on getting me away from him. “Asami, stop. W-We need to talk.” he said with heavy breath.

“We can talk later.”

I was about to do another predator attack when he harden his hands on my chest and his eyes glaring back, of course with a hint of lust.

Finally, I got up from him and flop myself to sit right beside his laying body. I just notice his towel is getting loose and was holding on his waist for dear life. I went and reach for it, helping him to tighten it up and saw his cock’s twitching.

I scoff, “Little Akihito is getting excited.”

“Get away, you bastard!” He said while immediately slap my hands away and got up, taking over fixing his towel. The hard blush already making the tip of his ears red so even if he turn the other side, I can clearly see him embarrassed.

It made me chuckle. We’ve been together for three years now and just did a sex marathon for a day and a half which we just woke up from, and he’s still blushing like a virgin teenage girl whenever I did stuff like that. It’s not like I’ve never seen it before and I will never ever get bored of it.

It’s so adorable to see his expression every time. So amusing.

I just stare at him while he’s doing his thing and turn back to me when he’s done with the same furious expression on. “We need to talk, Asami.”

“I’m listening.” I simply said.

My gaze suddenly snatched to his cock that was literally getting harder and tenting at the front of his towel. He got so embarrass that he ran towards the bathroom immediately while saying, “I’ll be right back.” Then slam the door close.

Laughing in amusement as the shower runs at the background. Probably turn the water colder and drizzle his cock to it, hoping to calm it down. I don’t know, why use water when you can use me as the reliever. I can blow him-

Wait, no. Stop thinking. I’ll get excited then.

Not long after, the shower turned off then I heard another scream from the inside of the bathroom. The door fly open with an even angrier Akihito, stomping his feet angrily to me.

“Look!” He turn his head to the other side.

“What?”

“Look at this!” He’s pointing at something on his neck.

“Akihito, what are you trying to say?”

“Oh my god, Asami! Don’t you see this?” he said in frustration and eventually step closer to me, giving me a clearer view of that certain something he’s so eager to show me.

“So?”

His eyes widen in disbelieve when he turn back to me, “What do you mean ‘so’? It’s a hickey for god sake, Asami. Don’t you see?” he said in one breath.

“I saw that on the first glance.”

He gasp. “Then? Are you trying to make me go crazy?”

“I don’t understand. It’s just a hickey. Besides, it’s not like I never gave you one before. No big deal, Akihito.”

“No big deal’ you said?”

He’s staring at me, hoping I’ll come out as a joke but only replied back with a lift on one of my eyebrow. Waiting for his explanation of whatever it is. It’s a small matter, why bother?

“Asami! I thought we have come to an agreement not to make hickeys on visible body parts if it’s work day the day after. I have to go to the editor to give the pictures from the last two days scoop and see Fei-”

He slap his mouth hard, shutting it from uttering any further words while widening his eyes. I smirk again over his spilled beans, waiting for him to realize that I’m a step ahead from him.

A good minute pass when his eyebrow furrowed as realization hits him, removing his hands from his lips.

“You bastard! You knew I was going to meet with Fei Long. Else, you won’t be this calm about the whole thing.”

Chuckle, “Yes, of course. You can’t hide things from me, Akihito.”

“I was going to show you the slightly red hickeys you left on the junction of my neck. I think a powder or collared shirt will work covering it since it’s at the bottom. But now, look!” showing me an angry red hickey that I created awhile ago, high up in the middle of his neck for people to see.

Reacting with a smile while getting up the bed and walk to the single leather couch that positioned beside a small round table where my cancer sticks, lighter along with an empty glass ashtray Akihito often cleans was placed. 

“You did this on purpose after you knew I’m going meet with Fei Long, you possessive bastard.”

Sat down then light up one of the cigarettes, quickly sucking a lungful of it before blowing it all out. It gave me the satisfaction I’m seeking as I felt the burning sensation in my lungs while watching the younger, looking furiously towards my direction. So entertaining to see.

“First of all, we’ve made love for god knows how many rounds since yesterday so I don’t really remember when I did that. I might have made it accidentally during those times when you’re moaning and begging for release.” I said, crossing my legs, one ankle on the other knee.

“Second of all-”

Akihito throw a pillow at me, “Close that thing up, Asami. Geez.” Then avert his eyes to the other side. I totally forgot I’m butt naked walking around the room. Like I said, it’s not like we’ve never seen each others’ before so I don’t think there’s any problem with it but I did it anyway.

“Yes, I did that on purpose.”

“I knew it, you jerk.”

“Which made me wonder, why would you meet with Fei Long? You don’t have any business with him. Are you craving for his cock now? Are mine’s not enough to satisfy your hole?” Suddenly getting mad just thinking of it.

“Fuck, no, Asami. I’m not a whore. Yours huge enou- I mean I agreed just because Tao wants to meet me since they came to Japan for business. Besides, I kinda missed him too.” Lifted my eyebrow.

“Missed Tao. I mean I missed Tao. Relax, you possessive bastard.”

“Good. I’ll assign a guard to go with you and if I got a report about a single skinship between you two,” pause, “I warn you beforehand, Akihito. I’ll lock you up in this penthouse for a week.”

“Aw, come on, Asami. What if it’s an accident when I’m grabbing one of the food or-or my fingers brush slightly,” showing a ‘pinch’ hand sign, “against his and-”

“Are you planning on doing it?”

“Of course not, I’m saying the ifs-”

“Then, don’t. Keep your libido until you get home. I’ll satisfy you as long as you want.”

“Damn, Asami. You’re so possessive.” he said but the blush already creeping up his ears again.

“You’re mine, Akihito. I made that hickey so he knows who you belong to and I don’t have any plan of changing that in the near future. He better be wise before doing anything.” I said then having another lungful of the cigarette in between my fingers.

I saw Akihito’s trying to hide the slight grin that’s creeping up his lips but I ignored it, continue pleasuring myself with the cigarette.

“You’re walking around in your naked glory, how do I know you’re not meeting anyone? I mean you do have daily flirts everywhere. How do I know you’re not treating them like you treat me?” suddenly said after recovering.

“Like a one night stand?”

“Not just that. Maybe a little kiss here and there, touching while I’m not- you’re on business. Don’t you do that?”

I smirk in reply but before I can utter a reply, Akihito cut me with a gasp, “You did flirted back, aren’t you? I knew it!”

“Kitten, after all I said to you, how am I going to flirt other people?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. You’ve been out for business’ parties and all, there must be at least one person rubbing their big boobs on your arm each occasion.”

That crack me up in laughter. His imagination runs wild but as much as I like to tease him and let his assumption decides, I have to clear things out. After all, imagination and assumption is a dangerous place to be.

“Boobies are nice but I love your tiny pink nipples more so don’t worry.”

“B-But still. You paid a guard to watch me, what about you? I can’t hire a guard to follow you or ask Kirishima to look out for me since I’m broke.” he said while hiding the silly smile with a pout, crossing his arms across his chest.

Laughing once again for the unexpected reaction I received then put the remaining cancer stick butt out on the ashtray, now looking back at the crossed arms kid standing firmly few feet away from me.

“You can mark your property here,” pointing at my pulse point on the neck, “if that makes you happy.”

“Really?!” said a little too excited then clears his throat. “Sure. Whatever.”

Smiling, “Come here.” While patting on my lap which he slowly walk towards me, hopping on my pillow covered lap, straddling me and without wasting time, start licking and sucking. Practically making out with my neck.

Fuck, this is so arousing.

Few minutes pass, he pause for a second, looking at the masterpiece he created then frown. “How did you do this?” pointing at his hickey, “Why’s mine barely showing any trace?”

“Bite my flesh.”

“What? Of course not. It’ll hurt yo-” 

Gave a loud slap on the bubble butt cheeks that jiggles in my palms, then grabbing a handful of it both hands. “Fuck!” a curse escape his lips before went and bite quite an amount of the neck’s flesh. All I heard is slurping and teeth grazing on skin. Yes, that’s right.

After finally satisfied, he quickly got up from my lap and run into the bathroom with dark red ears tip, locking the door behind him. It made me laugh for the hundredth times today.

At the end of the day, I wore the usual navy blue three piece suit, making zero effort in hiding the matching angry red hickey. Walking proudly everywhere I go, ignoring people’s whispers and stare in the back during a launching party that night. Happy enough to promote Akihito’s mark on me.

So different from Akihito himself.

He wore a worn out jean jacket over a black hoodie for the day. The report I got from Ishida was he put on the hood all day when it’s summer time, trying so hard to hide the evidence from the Chinese mafia leader but even if I hate him, I had to admit Fei Long is smarter than that. 

Ishida told me Fei Long somehow did saw it and mentioned about it between their meeting, resulting Akihito to blush from the embarrassment.

Yes, keep that in mind, Fei Long. Akihito is mine. Forever mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so happy if you made it until here. Did yall read the latest update of Finder manga? It's so heartbreaking T-T I really hope baby Aki made it through. It'll be the end of me if any of the characters died huhu 
> 
> Pardon for my grammatical errors and lack of words. It's been awhile since I write and I found that I've been lacking these days compared to my old days. My sentence before was well organized and various words usage so be kind to me hehe^^ 
> 
> Btw, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter <3


End file.
